Revenge
by Yukiko1
Summary: Serena's pain and desire to get revenge leads her into trying to kill the royals of Salpania. Will Darien be able to stop her?
1. Default Chapter

  
Chapter: prologue  
E-mal: Yukiko_515@yahoo.com   
Rated: PG-13  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon.  
  
  
summary: Serena, the last royal of Opora, lost everybody she knew. Ever since the day she saw her parents die in the fire when she was 12, set by the army of Salpania, she promises to get even one day. Eight years later, after the hard training and suffering of the lost, she seeks her revenge. But when she became Salpanian's Queen's guard as a disguise, she meets Darien, the prince. With the help of Darien can Serena tear down the wall that's been keeping her so miserable all these years? Or is she too afraid of love to ever let go?  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~=======~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
"Mother! Father! NOOO!" cry Serena as she tries to get out of Mina's grasp. Serena tried to pull away. "Let me go! Mina! I SAID Let go!!!" Her face flooded with tears as she struggle to get away.  
"I'm sorry Princess, but we must get out of here. It was the King's last order," frowned Mina, one of the maid, pulling harder on the young princess.   
The Salpanian Army had invaded Opora, looking for something. Serena didn't know what the they were looking for but she wished they hadn't. They set fire on everything they came upon. The night sky was covered with smoke. People were running and screaming everywhere.  
Serena watched as her kingdom burn to ashes as Mina pull her towards the forests. Serena began to sob and Mina tried to comfort her the best she can. "You must get out of here Princess."   
When they approach a very big tree, Mina reached for one of the low branch. And the tree split open into two part. In the middle was a big gap, fit for atleast one person to hide in. "Quickly Princess. Get in there, and don't say a word. "   
"But"  
"Please Princess, now's not the time to be stubburn," said Mina her voice full of sorrow. Tears trickle down Mina's young pretty face. Mina was only 17, only five years older than Serena. Both Mina and Serena were in their night gowns, shivering in the cold night air.   
Serena slowly stepped into the big gap. Mina pulls on the same branch again. As the gap closed, Mina whispered, "Good bye my Princess."   
Serena stood inside the tree and in the dark. Then she suddenly heard " Where is she?" It was a man's voice. It must be one of Salpania's men.  
"I don't know where she is" replied Mina's voice.   
"I said WHERE is SHE?"  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
"If you don't tell me where Princess Serena is, you will die!"  
"Go ahead and kill me, but I tell you, you will never get away with what you a-" Serena heard a sword slashing and then a body fell to the ground. Serena gasped.  
"Mina," whispered Serena. She knew Mina was dead. The man must've killed her. Tears fill Serena's eyes again. Everbody she knew is dead and she will never see them again.   
'STOP! Stop crying this very instant Serena! One day, those vicious people will pay for what they did!' she scowled at herself.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
...............................................to be continue........................................ 


	2. Darien must die (Romeo must die. Mwahah...

  
Title: Revenge  
Chapter: one  
Author: Dragon Gurl  
E-mail: Yukiko_515@yahoo.com  
Rated: PG-13  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, even though I wish I did. ::Tears Trickle down Dragon Gurl's eyes:: Look at what you made me do! :::WAAA!!::: *^_^*  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Serena, the last royal of Opora, lost everybody she knew. Ever since the day she saw her parents die in the fire when she was 12, set by the army of Salpania, she says one day she'll get even. Eight years later, after the hard training and suffering of the lost, she seeks her revenge. But when she became Salpanian's Queen's guard as a disguise, she meets Darien, the prince. With the help of Darien, can Serena tear down the wall that's been keeping her heart so miserable all these years? Or is she too afraid of love to ever let go?  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Serena walks into her room. It was small but OK. She works as a guard for the Queen of Salpania. She was on this job for only a couple of weeks. Nobody suspected her as a princess. To them she was just a beautiful blonde. Her smile was sweet but deadly. Her hair is the color of gold. Her eyes are the color of the blue sky. And she has a perfectly curved body.  
Her mission was to kill the Prince of Salpania and then deal with the King and Queen later, for they are easy to get to. She didn't want Prince Darien to get in the way. He is the only heirs to Salpania.   
  
Salpania destroyed her kingdom and killed her parents. She was the last royal of Opora, her family is gone, her sisters and brothers were killed, but that happened 8 years ago. All she has left is the pain and revenge sealed within her. the King of Salpania was able to control his kingdom then, but the King is getting old and very weak and Prince Darien will take over very soon. She will get her revenge. None of them will be left standing.  
  
Serena sat down on her nice compfy bed and grinned. She was positive that her plan will work and she will not let anything get in her way, she came too far, trained so hard. And lost so much. None of this would have happened if the King of Salpania's army hadn't rampage through the entrance gate and killed everyone she ever knew. They deserve what is coming to them.  
  
That night Serena cried herself to sleep, thinking about her parents.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"My dear, what happened to you?" ask the Queen examining Serena the next day at the garden. "You look like you've been crying."  
Serena nodded  
"Ah, yes, your parents? You said they died of a disease that plaqued your village?" asked the Queen with pity on her wrinkled face.   
'Oh wipe that look away. It's not the truth! You killed them!' thought Serena bitterly.   
But the queen's emerald eyes showed so much sympathy. Serena tried to look away. The other reason why she did was that the queen reminded Serena of her mother with the silver hair and the beautiful face. After eight years, she can still remember how her mother looks.  
Serena just nodded.  
"Let's go visit Darien shall we? I want to talk to him about a couple of things," smiled the queen. Serena nodded.  
  
The queen and Serena walk past a fountain, walk up a marbled step, and entered the door to the Prince's quarter.  
The prince was standing out on the balcony with his hands tied behind his back, overlooking the kingdom.  
"Darien?"  
  
Prince Darien turns around. His midnight hair blown by the wind from outside. His dark blue eyes turn to the Queen and briefly look at Serena before turning his attention back to his mom. Prince Darien is around 23 years old.  
"Mother," smiled Darien.  
Darien is tall, handsome, and has a perfectly built body. He has a smile that could melt every girls heart.   
Serena felt a pang of envy run through her as she watch Darien walk up to his mother and giving her a hug. 'He still has his mother, but where is mine?'   
In her mind, Serena can see herself, alone in the dark. With no one to hold and comfort her.  
"Mother, what are you doing here?" ask Darien after letting go of his mom.  
"I came to talk to you about something, dear," replied the Queen.  
Darien led his mother to a seat. He sat down on one of the chair next to the queen.  
Serena stood standing.  
"What is it that you want to talk to me about mother?" ask Darien.  
"Well I wanted to-" began the queen.   
Darien abruptly clear his throat, "Excuse me mother, I need a drink." He then turn to face Serena. "Would you go get me some?"  
"Why not ask one of those other servants?" asked the Queen.  
"Since Serena is here, I don't want to bother them," said Darien.  
Serena turned around and gritted her teeth as she stride towards the door.  
  
  
Serena went to the huge kitchen and pour some tea into a teacup. She then took out a little package from her pocket and opened it. She was shaking trying do it as fast as she could before someone comes in and see.  
Serena accidently dropped the powder of poisin on her black uniform (AN: The black uniform identify her as one of the queen's guards).   
Serena quickly pulls out another packet and pour the poisin into the tea. She quickly straighten herself, wiping away any visible poisin she can find on her uniform.  
  
When Serena walked back to Darien's quarter she eavesdropped for a couple of second before entering.   
  
"Thank you," said Darien when Serena handed him the cup filled with poisin. She smiled as the clueless prince brought the cup up to his lip..............  
  
To be continue........  
  
*  
What's going to happen next? Will Darien take that sip that can be fatal to him? Is it too late? What will happen, HUH HUH HUH!? Read on to find out. ^_^; 


	3. the secret

  
Title: Revenge  
Chapter: three  
Author: Dragon Gurl  
E-mail: StarRose50@hotmail.com  
Rated: PG-13   
  
Standard Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon, even though I wish I do.   
  
  
Serena, the last royal of Opora, lost everybody she knew. Ever since the day she saw her parents died in the fire when she was 12, set by the army of Salpania, she vows to get even. Eight years later, after the hard training and suffering of the lost, she seeks her revenge. But when she became Salpania's Queen's guard as a disguise, she meets Darien, the prince. With the help of Darien, can Serena tear down the wall that's been keeping her so miserable all of these years? Or is she too afraid of love to ever let go?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
Serena turns around and there stood Darien. With his handsome face curved into a grin looking at her. She can feel his eyes burn into hers as he walk closer.   
When he stopped, they were standing only a couple of inches apart.   
"What made you come here Prince Darien?" Serena ask.  
"I need to talk to you," said Darien.  
"About...?"  
"About you,"  
"There's nothing about me that will impress you my prince,"  
"But there's a lot of things unknown about you," the prince grin.  
"Like...." Serena tried to turn away but his gaze wouldn't let her.  
"Many Serena, Many..." Suddenly his grin turn into a frown.  
"I-I-I don't understand,"  
"But you do," Darien grab her wrist, Serena wince briefly. "Look I don't know what you are up to. But I know that you were at my room last night, trying to run a dagger through me! Now, that isn't a nice thing to do to a prince you know," he whispered.  
"What do you mean?" ask Serena, her voice barely a whisper.  
"Ever thought about trying to cover those blonde hair of yours before attempting to kill your target without getting caught? I was the only one that spotted your blonde hair while you jumped off my window." He held her wrist tighter, the grip was intense, once again Serena wince.   
'My hand is going to fall off any second!' thought Serena. 'Serena you better do something before this angry man rips you into pieces.' Serena look around, no one was at the garden except the two of them. Her fighting ability was no match for him, it wouldn't be a good idea to slug him in the jaw.   
"Now what are you up to?"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Serena as Darien's grip tighten. "There's a lot of blonde here at the palace. I'm not the only one that has blonde hair."  
"You know absolutely well what I am talking about, Serena. Or should I say... Serena, the last royal of Opora?"  
Serena gasp ", H-how?"  
"It isn't a good idea to write a secret like that on the back of a painting, especially while in the enemy's territory."  
"You went into my room? Have you no respect?" How could he have found the writings on the back of the painting? It was just an ordinary painting hung on her wall just like the others. Just hope that he didn't uncover the paper of her plans hidden inside of that painting. 'How dumb can you get Serena?' she scowl at herself 'Maybe you should've tried to remember the plan instead of writing it down' but her other part says 'But I have bad memories!'.   
At night, sometimes when she gets too angry and needed something to do she would write her plots and plans and who she is on the painting. She didn't think anybody would discover a writing on an ugly painting like that one.  
"Don't forget, you were also at my room, holding a dagger!" said Darien.  
"Your highness!" came a voice. It was one of the king's servant.  
"What is it?" ask the prince.  
"The King wishes to speak to you,"   
"I'll be right over," said Darien. The servant returns to the King.  
Darien glares at Serena, still clutching her wrist. "You are so lucky!" said Darien letting go of her wrist. He headed for the King's quarter leaving Serena at the garden by herself.  
  
'Whew! Yes I was!' thought Serena. 'But I won't be for long'  
She quickly ran to her room, bumping a few of the maids in her haste. "Sorry!"  
When she got to her room she ran over to her closet, slip on her black clothes, grab the painting on the wall, and jumped on her horse heading for the woods.  
  
"Father, you wish to talk to me?" ask Darien. He was standing beside his father's bed, who looked pale and fragile.  
"Darien?"  
"Yes father," reply Darien.  
"Come closer," said the King in his very weak voice.   
Darien didn't know what to do, he was closest to the bed as possible. "Uh...sure father," said Darien.   
The King squinted but the picture of Darien was a blur to him.   
"Why don't you put your glasses on?" inquired Darien.  
"Oh-OH! I forgot. I'm getting so old," said the king reaching for his glasses but couldn't find it.  
"Here," said Darien, grabbing the black rimmed glasses and handing it to his father.  
"Oh thank you Darien," said the King putting on his glasses. "Now what was it that I was going to say. Oh-oh yeah.   
"Darien you know that I am getting old. And your time to become King is nearer. You know what to do. Before the time comes, I want you to find a wife. I want to see my grandchildren before I leave this world behind."  
'A *wife*!?! Grandchildren!?! I'm not ready to have a wife and children. I need more time!' thought Darien. "Uh...father, but who will I marry?" 'Augh! Out of all the question, that one came out' thought Darien.  
  
Serena lights a fire as the painting lie ontop of yellow and orange leaves. The fire danced at the end of the wooden stick. She drop the stick and the leaves went in flames...including the picture. 'There! Now no one will ever find you!' thought Serena. 'And Darien won't know my plot!' And with a not so triumphant smile, she remembered Darien knew who she was.  
As she rode back to the palace, she putted the painting and the writings to a dark corner in her mind. The sky above turned gray. 'Oh great, a storm is arriving. Better get to the palace before I get soaked and wet.'  
  
"A ball! Why that's a great idea!" said the queen.......  
  
****  



	4. Understand

Title: Revenge  
Author: Dragon Gurl  
Chapter: 4  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Standard Disclaimer: Ok people I do NOT own the Sailor Moon characters. Now thinking about it.....I WANT TO CRY!!!  
  
  
Summary: Serena, the last royal of Opora, lost everybody she knew. Ever since the day she saw her parents die in the fire when she was 12, set by the army of Salpania, she vows to get even. Eight years later, after the hard training and suffering of the lost, she seeks her revenge. But when she became Salpania's Queen's guard as a disguise, she meets Darien, the prince. With the help of Darien, can Serena tear down the wall that's been keeping her so miserable all of these years? Or is she too afraid of love to ever let go?  
  
*****************************************  
"This is great!" cried the queen, "Now dear you don't have to just stand here and watch me. Why don't you go dance with the young ones?"   
  
"No thanks, it's not part of my job," reply Serena as she watch Darien dance with one of the girls.  
  
"Oh come on Serena. You don't have to stand here. Nobody will come up and kill me! After all I am surrounded by a whole bunch of people!"  
  
"You should go Serena. Enjoy life while you're still young," came the King's weak voice from his royal chair.  
  
"But-" Serena began to object.  
  
"No buts. You go dance. You look so beautiful in that white dress! Look at all of the men staring at you!" said the queen,"Here why don't I call Darien. He's almost finish dancing with that brunett girl." The Queen looks around the ballroom looking for Darien. "Ahh there he is, Darien!"  
  
"You called?" ask Darien as he came up to them.  
  
"Yes," said the Queen," Here I want you to dance with Serena. I don't want her to be bored all night."  
  
The two people stared at each other as if they were about to take a knife and stab it into one another. 'No way am I going to dance with him!"  
  
"Sure mother," reply Darien as he took Serena's hand. She hesitated a moment until Darien tugged her.  
  
"Be careful! I almost sprain my ankle!" hiss Serena.  
  
Darien led her down the stairs. He wrapped his arm around her.   
  
"Serena I cannot let you kill my mother nor my father," began Darien.  
  
"Who said anything about killing your father. Your father's already weak. Why not let him suffer? After all, THEY made ME suffer!"  
  
"The two kingdoms were at war. What did you expect."  
  
"I expected them to know that a little girl would suffer!" cry Serena as they twirl around.   
  
"Look, my mother is very fond of you. She had always wanted a daughter. And you were like a daughter to her," said Darien. "It would break her heart to know that you're actually trying to kill her."  
  
'So the Darien hasn't told the queen about anything.....' thought Serena.'Poor momma's boy's too afraid to break her heart.'   
  
Serena laughed a bitter laugh. "And you expect me to fall for that? It isn't going to work."  
  
Darien tightened his arms around her. That brought her closer to him.   
  
He glared into her eyes. "I'm not going to let you hurt her."  
  
"Then you're going to have to work very hard."  
  
The music ended and so did the dance.  
  
Darien letted go of Serena with much understanding than he once had before. He felt sorry and pity. He had always thought of Serena being the stubborn, obnoxious little bitch.  
  
Now he knew.  
  
  
AN: I'm so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. This chapter is pretty short. But I've been really busy so I didn't get to write very much. I hope you enjoyed chapter 4 of this . Again I am so so so so sorry. I have not given up yet. I know I haven't been writing. Don't expect me to give up so easily.   
  



End file.
